TTNGStayTheNight
by BBG4ya
Summary: Janet stays the night in Ferio's room. an innocent sleepover is not what they have in mind


*******Picis matured because of story********

Ferio's POV: I admit it, lately ive been one big lust monster lately, especially since I didnt have a girl I could mess around from time to ago I stopped being a man-whore and stop dating the girls at my school. I felt like I didnt want anything to do with relationships at that moment. But the more i think about it, I really do want someone special in my life. So I can actually give my love to. Someone I'm willing to give up anything for them. Tonight I didnt realize that it was gonna happen so soon.

Another exhausting day of fighting crime has come to an end when the titans decided to turn in for the night...well maybe cept their leader, Ferio. He had so much on his mind, he couldnt sleep. So he decided after a hollywood shower, he would work on the team's battle strategies.

Ferio: *enters his room wearing his pj pants and a towel wraped around his shoulder* Phew, mama always said that a hot shower does a body good.....or was that warm milk? O__O *shrugs and grabs his ipod and paper work of the his desk and plopped down on his bed. He blasts his favorite song while examining some of his previous work* Ugh! Can't even concentrate hard enough to finish this!*throws the plans off the bed and covered his eyes with his arm* This sucks.... what the hell is wrong with meh?

As Ferio tries to sleep, a dark figure enter his room thru the door. The figure waited for the boy to notice that she have made her way in. But with the music blasting in his ears, he couldnt ear anything. The figure quietly made her way across the room and to his bed. A grin appeared across her face. Within a few seconds, she leaped into the air and purposely lands on Ferio's torso.

Ferio: *suddenly sits up due to extreme pain* WHAT THE FUCK?!

By his surprise he saw a familiar face sitting on top of him. She giggled.

Ferio: Janet?

Janet: the one and only! You shouldve have seen the look on your face.

Ferio: Dude that fuckin hurts! Whats the big idea?!

Janet: *shrugs* Sorry, just felt like messin with ya.

Ferio: What the fuck are you doing here?

Janet: Whoa whoa. Watch the harsh language. I....I couldnt sleep. At first I came here cause I knew Shishi lives here and I was gonna stay in her room. But when I realize that you live here to I decided that I would feel more comfortable being with you.*jumps off of Ferio and sits next to him with her legs cross*

Ferio: You couldnt warn meh first? I mean jeez.

Janet: Sorry.

Ferio:....*looks at Janet up and down* Well if youre gonna sleep here dont you think you should get your pjs on?

Janet: Theyre underneath my clothes stupid. *starts strippin*

Ferio: *starts blushing real hard*

Janet: Oh come on Ferio, stop lookin at me like that. You act you never seen a woman get undress.

Ferio: True // But I'm not use to seeing my friends getting undress infront of meh.

Janet: Chillax. *Takes Ferio's spot and makes herself comfortable*

Ferio: Gee make yourself at home* sits at the foot of his bed* =///=

Janet: Ferio? Whats wrong with you?

Ferio: Nothing...../// Dont worry about it.

Janet:.....

The two were silence and still for a good few minutes until Ferio decided to change his position on the bed. He turned around to see Janet's neauty glowing radiantly in the moon light. Her skin looked too delicate to touch and her violet eyes shine and sparkled. Ferio's stare made her feel nervous as she began to fiddle with her hair. She notice Ferio starting to crawl towards.

Janet: Ferio....?

He didnt say anything. He moved ever closer to her. When he stopped, Janet realize the awkward position they were in. She sat up straight. She notice how Ferio's expression has changed. The way he looked at her.....temptation was in his eyes. She watched as Ferio uncrossed her legs and spread them open. She felt so vulnerable she began to blush. Janet watched as his fingers danced up and down her legs. His lips kissed her soft skin. With every touch she felt her cheeks getting warmer. Her heart started to pound faster when she realize his hands were moving towards the lining of her panties.

Janet: Ferio, w-what are you d-doin?

He lips formed a seductive smile. She turned her head away as she felt his fingers making their way into her panties. She bit her lip as his fingers began to massage her. She couldnt help but let out a gasp. Ferio looked up and chuckled. He began to kiss her neck...slowly moving his lips down to her cleavage. Janet started to quiver, Ferio started to kiss her neck, this time moving to wards her ear.

Ferio: Do you want meh to stop?

His voice was so smooth and yet it had a hint of confidence and seduction in it. Janet took a few short breaths to get her mind straight. She looked at Ferios forest green eyes. Her lips wanted to form words but couldnt. Ferio backed away from her.

Ferio: I take that as a no, I --

Ferio's words were cut short when his lips were connecting with hers. The sweet taste of the kiss made Ferio wanted more. He looked at Janet who was now laying back on the pillows with her cheeks blushing bright. He knew what she wanted.

Ferio: I--I cant...I just can't.

Janet: Why not?.....its obvious to me that you wanna fuck me....or is it that youre trying to fuck with my heart? *starts to get angry*

Ferio: No no! I would never do that. I'm just....confuse right now.

Janet: Confused about what?

Ferio: *looks deep into her eyes* Whether I'm lusting after you or....if I'm in love with you.

Janet: Well what do you know?

He looked at her with a blank stare. He thought for a minute. Janet knew his answer when he begin to take her tank top off. She knew what was gonna happen next.....and didnt bother to stop him, because deep down in side...........she wanted him, just as badly as he wanted her.


End file.
